Childhood Games
by Beatlemaniac7264
Summary: Nagisa x Reader. Hide and seek is one of your favourite games to play with your best friend Nagisa Hazuki, fast forward several years and you’re desperately wishing that things could go back to those simple, innocent childhood games.


"27, 28, 29... 30! Here I come (y/n)-Chan!" Nagisa looked around eagerly, he knew all of your favourite hiding spots. Practically skipping into the backyard, the young boy checked behind several bushes, underneath the deck, and even the great, looming Maple tree on the far left of the yard that you sometimes climbed. This was to no avail, you were nowhere to be seen. Pouting, Nagisa whined "Awww (y/n) come onnnnnnn!!!" Faintly hearing your best friends voice from your clever hiding spot, you snickered. "Hmph" said a still pouting Nagisa, "Oh I know! She must be in the living room!" And with that he ran into said living room with a new sense of determination.

Silently tiptoeing across the plush carpet made his way towards were you were hiding. _Creak!!_ The floorboards underneath the carpet made such a sound that the entire house would have been alerted of the persons presence. "Dang it" you whispered to yourself, as you could sense that Nagisa was approaching your hiding place. Holding your breath, you pressed yourself even further against the wall. The young boy suddenly jumped upon the grey leather couch, and swiftly moved aside one of the curtains softly swaying behind it. You looked up sheepishly to see a pair of magenta eyes excitingly peering down at you. "FOUND YOU!!!!!!" He screeched happily. "Ugh I really thought I had you this time!" You said as you slid out from behind the couch. "You definitely made it more difficult for me this time," he triumphantly perched one leg on the couch and put both of his fists on his hips "but I, Nagisa Hazuki, am the best seeker there ever was!!!!" Sighing, you shook your head at your overenthusiastic friend. "Alright Mr. 'I'm the best seeker there ever was' now it's my turn". You give Nagisa a playful smirk, he giggles and runs off. Turning around you start to count, "1, 2..."

"3, 4.." "Hey! It hasn't even begun to ring yet you can't start counting!" You yell at the tall burly man shoving a phone against your ear. "Be thankful your getting a call, and if you try anything, last night will seem like a kiddy rollercoaster compared to what you'll get tonight." He gave a quick raise of his eyebrows. You whimpered, trying to focus on the repetitive ringing of the phone. ' _Please pick up please pick up pleaseeee pick up!'_ You fervently think to yourself. "Hello?" A cheery voice asks. "Nagisa!" You cry, almost sobbing the minute you hear his voice. "(Y/n)! What's wrong? Where are you? We were supposed to go to the Festival with the swim club last night remember? We all tried to contact you but you weren't picking up. Talk to me!!" You took a shaky, yet deep breath. "Twenty seconds " you hear the man harshly grumble. Trying to keep yourself composed you speak softly "Nagisa, remember how we used to play hide and seek when we were kids? Just think like that. You need to find me. Come on, show me that you're really the greatest seeker there ever was." There were tears streaming down your face. You could hear the urgent fear in his voice now. "(Y/n) tell me!! Tell me where you are!! I'm worried about you, so is everyone else you need to-" "I love you" You said as the phone was ripped from your ear, you heard Nagisa screaming your name before the call was ended. That was it. With your last ounce of strength gone you collapsed in tears, only to have your head forcefully yanked back and slapped. Heavy footsteps left the room, and your head drooped in agony, your cheek stung. Dark, crimson blood seeped onto and through your shirt, joining the dark crusted stains already present. You couldn't tell what was wet with tears and what was wet with blood anymore, your wrists were raw where the rope bound them ever so tightly. Your body ached in ways you've never know possible and your clothes were ripped in several places, some you desperately wished to be covered. You were drifting in and out of consciousness, you slowly pulled your knees up to your chest and rested your head on them. Thinking about the little, magenta-eyed boy peeking at you over the old grey leather couch, and how you wished he could find you now.


End file.
